


Unspoken Lament

by PendicularBisector



Category: Homestuck, Snowbound Blood, Vast Error, Vast Error - Freeform - Fandom
Genre: After SBB volume 7, Am I self projecting?, Ashen-Pale Vacillation, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Canon Divergence, F/F, Maybe I am, Pigeons, Pining, Quadrant Vacillation, Secily Iopara has ADHD, Secily needs some damn therapy after that last volume, Subtle signs are there, Winter, deep in thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendicularBisector/pseuds/PendicularBisector
Summary: Secily is forced to care for a few pigeons, her injured arm and an existential crisis before coming to a realization; She can't take care of herself. Even heavy-duty machinery needs oiling.Fortunately, she's got someone willing to blast an airhorn at her direction and maybe drag her into therapy.





	Unspoken Lament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gamblignant8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamblignant8/gifts).

> I have the case of homestuck brain worm... Or in this situation, It's the Snowbound blood brain worm, where I am longing for a satisfying conclusion- Ahem, one that Secily Iopara refused to provide- Therefore I decided to take it out on this.
> 
> Think of it more as a thank you letter to the SBB team.

The clock stopped… 74 minutes after 18… it was time to mount it off. You peer over to the back, where the power cell would be. Without the ticking of the contraption, you’re forced to listen to everything else unfiltered; the hissing sound of boiling water, the hail thumping at your window, signaling its descent.

It’s that time of the year where you find yourself crawling out of your recouperacoon, dripping slime onto a chaise longue due to your inability to get a good night’s rest under the circumstances that this season provides. The coupe’s contents upgraded from searing skin to providing a package complete with throbbing migraines and hypothermia.

For a while, you lay cold, miserable. The contrast in temperature left warmth throbbing through your veins. Additionally, the injury your left hand sports isn’t making you feel any less dismal.

It’s been a few days since your run-in with a cult member and your call with Sestro. You groan. The devastation of leaving your second prized blade behind won’t part painlessly. The only problem that comes with your ability to recall everything in pristine clarity is the difficulty to repress those that you wish to ignore.

Through the shutter shades, you find the sun struggle feebly to keep itself from getting concealed. Only a few lone rays come in contact with your coat. You tug them open and let what remained of the crimson light coat your walls before it slips away, overshadowed.

Oricka has been pestering you more frequently to try out that chat client, and just like anything remotely close to technology that required you interact, you avoided it. She did the honor of setting it up for you, had you join what you assume is discorpse’s equivalent to a groupchat, only bigger, and finally making sure to have your name include the most bizarre of emoticons.

You aren’t too fond of the Flexing eggplant’s presence on your name. You really hope it’d be easy to change

You are well aware that your coping mechanisms do ‘blow’ but old habits die hard. It’s very easy to slip into a routine that doesn’t hurt. You aren’t saying you’d rather stay stagnant. By jove, the thrill is all you live for!

Let’s just say you contradict yourself quite a lot. Is it like they say? That “misery is the best company”?

You’re too tired.

Replacing the blue-stained band aid with a fresher one offered you enough time to realize that while chunks of ice may be falling mercilessly, the actual knocking is coming from your door. YVES hummed by the hole where your eye would peek, as if to do the kind gesture of looking out in your stead.

A young man stood at your doormat, hair bleached in totality and shivering like there’s no tomorrow. As he hugged his arms you can almost see tear streaks of regret morph into icicles. A shaky finger halfway to buzzing the doorbell cut short by the twisting of your doorknob. A cold wave unceremoniously greets you as you pull the poor troll into the foyer and get into a brawl with the harsh howls. Door being the one thing veiling you from the scathing winds.

Ensuring the knob clicks to a close, the struggle conclusively declares its end. You give in and slump at the weight of exhaustion onto your now deformed carpet.

You sniffle what you have and hold it in. Nose itching to free itself from irritation, you really should have dressed a bit heavier tonight. Tucking the scarf clean and heaving up into a more dignified posture, you cast your guest an inquisitive glance. The burgundy-blood is currently occupied by the glass of hot water you had set on the coffee table. His frostbit hands caressed what remained of the heat till he rendered his nubs finally able to move.

You recognize him as the studious bookworm from around the block, papers would leave a trail on his way to the bookhives, scrambling them back into a pile at the sidewalk before the gust from a speeding vehicle tumbles his hard work into the sewers. Regrettably, you were the one piloting that vehicle.

Clearing your throat for effect sounded like you were really fighting the bit of phlegm from doing away with your speech. His fascination with the cup subsides rather quickly.

Good. He’d better have justification for coming all this way, other than his desire to hog tableware, that is.

**ICICLE:** ,,,Chief regulator! 

He gets down on his knees. Oh boy, he’s weeping. What comes next is delivered in hysterical fits and sobs.

**ICICLE:** ,,,A slumber,,, party,,, r-right, nexxt to my homee,,,

**ICICLE:** ,,,I haven’t slept in d-dayss trying to memorizee my course,,, studyy

**ICICLE:** ,,,N-now I feeeel likee,,, likee,,, I’ve forgotten,,, everything!!

**SECILY:** 1.e4 …Hey, uh. … e5

**ICICLE:** *sputter*,,,hIC,,, *cough*,,Boohoo hoooo!

You contemplated getting on his level and patting him on the shoulder while telling him it’s alright, but ultimately decided that, no, you’re more interested in pinching the bridge of your nose. You didn’t have heart to tell the kid that he sabotaged his whole night to reach out to a person who can’t help him, and that he wasted his time. You can’t say you relate. Instead you reach for the kettle and pour him one.

**SECILY:** 2.f3 Here. … c6

**SECILY:** 3.d4 Have you been hydrating? …exd4

He sniffles and takes the glass before shaking his head in response. The hot water in the glass turns lukewarm. You let him defrost in your hive, just until you deemed the weather safe enough to send him home.

A quilt wrapped around your guest, you best to leave him to pursue a light snooze; for that rapid-fire-trivia quizzing contained a handful of questions. Finding yourself to be free, at least until the condition outside let’s up, Oricka’s request occupies your mind, and you’re really running exhausting all reasons to avoid paying heed to her suggestions.

Jaw tensed, you tap the first thing you see and hope for the best

**VI: Yes, maybe you haven't seen it yet because of the adblocks, but Bytcon has been selling Titcoins! In fact, I actually have bought some Swagcoins from your friend Murrit (do not tell my Matesprit, please) and then exchanged them for Titcoins. Quite a deal!**

Oh… ok not what you had in mind.

You put your screen away… You believe you just experienced whiplash.

***

You had travelled miles out of the stronghold to seek appointment with a specialist when it comes to rehabilitating these cornfowls, only to find that upon your arrival it had closed. Great, another fuck up with your time. Recalling where you left the bike was no hard feat; in fact it doesn’t take you a lot to reunite with it, except… your motorbike has attracted some visitors.

The two trolls hastily pull out the hose from the tank; breaking the siphon and spilling fuel over the seat. Ugh, you should’ve capchalogued it. Hand at the hilt of your blade, you grit your teeth and shout something along the lines of HEY! But they scampered long before they got to see their surprise; it being the point of your blade, inches deep, ploughing through their diaphragm.

Your fists comes in hard contact with the now wet seat, the splash has the flammable liquid spill onto your clothes, warranting you to hit it a few times more.

Your throat has been getting dryer and dryer by the minute, and the garbage smell mixed with the gas sears your nostrils. You hate that you’re being given the choice to unveil the cage in exchange for your pants to not get embarrassingly wet. You kick away a few disposable cups from your path and crank the stand upward. Pivoting your way out to the highway, a truth worth noting that the small amount of fuel could bring you as far as the plains… you’d then have to find a replacement vehicle that could carry your bike. A certain acquaintance comes to mind…

No, not the devil in heels, you say as you push away all visions of red and blue. You force yourself to think of the one with the mechanical arm. Yes, him. Necron.

A Much more pleasant of a company than the other one. You’d consider calling him but that would be a very selfish and unrealistic request of him. He could be halfway across the land committing to his job, unlike you, pursuing a side quest.

The only reasonable thing to do then would be stop a passing pickup truck. Inconvenience is too far down on the list of things you’d want to be right now, you’re starting to stack up a bad album of memories for this week. You heave the longest sigh you can muster and wish for this week to be done with.

Chilly winds collide softly with your skin, wounded arm throbbing ever so slightly. You veer right at a fork that pointed to “Stronghold 21– 30 kilometers” in bold, yellow letters.

You focus your attention to the yellowy glow cast unevenly upon the roads of Repiton, the blur of the white lines etched that divides the path into two ways. You listen closely to the hum of your engine as it rose to a crescendo before switching to the next high gear.

Rock hills, like curtains pulling behind to reveal the mass of beasts’ carcasses, with a few moving dots on the horizon. The only sources of light you have are that of the moons. As predicted, your engine has entered a state of diminuendo, made aware by the sputtering of the mechanism. Ankles deep in puddles, you drag your bike along the road edges, dangerously close to the cliff, birds in the cage chirping.

**SECILY: **1.e4 I suppose you’re my only company for now. …e5

**SECILY: **2.Na3 You too YVES. …g4

**SECILY: ***cough cough*

You chough on the back of your hand, smell of the gas lingers on your cuffs. You pull your notch so it covers your nape well. YVES whirs, reuniting with your visor. With the free time you have now, you suppose it’s time to contemplate, maybe even… reflect? Look a bit deeper into yourself and maybe ask why it is, you’ve been rather angsty.  
  
And like all intrusive thoughts you’ve had, you choose to dwell on something else, like OH! Look! A rock!

Yes, that’s right. Do something incomprehensibly dumb. Not that anyone here is judging, considering that all audience in the perimeter are inanimate, not to mention dead. To the bone.  
  
Ok you hate yourself a bit for even stumbling upon that pun.

You have to admit, how much of an expert staller you are, Sestro should be handing you a miniature cup titled “No. 1 <strike>Mom.</strike> Staller” every sweep during the awards. It sure would constitute as a good motivation to get a new wall to stash all your plaques, and now, cups where you sip the tiniest tea in. You’re sure Yeshin would love that. Since she mentioned her enjoyment deriving from sipping tea. And you’re thinking about her again… Can’t an hour go by without her getting thrust into your subconscious?

Even now you imagine her sneers, and remarks about how utterly irresistible she is with her trucker slang and revolting speech.

Back against the bike you surrender to having your fate be decided by the very few cars passing along. You park on the sidelines. You nearly slip and few pebbles make themselves heard as they hit bony masses with a hollow echo.

You chew at your cuffs so much its taste reminiscent to that of spicy steamed carrots.

What? Oh… gasoline.

You couldn’t stop yourself from reading through the last messages she left you and so you sift through her one sided conversations, which you immediately come to regret as her quirk has you on the verge of a stroke.

Screw that. You flip to a possibly less distasteful conversation. You open discorpse.

\--flutteringEpaulette [FE] is now ONLINE--

**FE: **1.e4 Is this the right chat? e5

**FE: **2.f4 Pardon my mistakes. If you could understand how many pop-ups and widgets I had to disable to get on here. exf4

\-- flutteringEpaulette [FE]  is now OFFLINE --

\-- flutteringEpaulette [FE]  is now ONLINE --

**FE: **3.g3 Ugh. Sorry. How do I stop it from giving me a bell every time I make a move? ...fxg3

**PC: **∞oh hello there ms iopara!

**FE: **4.Bc4 Oh, Mr. Enthall ...Bh4

**FE: **5.g3 I didn't receive any prior knowledge about you being in this chat client ...fxg3

**FE: **6.O-O I notice that Calder was having complaints ...Be7

**FE: **7.Kh1 Is it something serious, mayhaps I could help settle? ...e5

**PC:**∞haha it was merely mr. kerian showing that he cared as best he can. ∞he means well, so there is no need to worry.

**FE: **8\. 1/2 Right. I won't comment regarding the matter any further...1/2

\--visionaryInstallment [VI] is now ONLINE –-

**VI: Good Morning, Mr. Enthal, Ms. Iopara!**

**VI: Wonderful to see both of you this early in the morning.**

**FE: **1.e4 Greetings Mr. Koldan ...e5

**FE: **2.f4 Usually I'd be up later than this but I had to deal with noise reports coming from a nearby building ...f3

**FE: **3.c6 It was believed to have been a party run by kids hosting a pillow fight tournament...exd4

**PC: **∞what an oddly specific thing to presume. ∞what caused you to reach that hypothesis, ms. iopara?

**VI: Oh, I see! It must have been quite a pillow fight party for there to be noise complaints about it.**

**FE: **4.xd4 Leads testified hearing cornfowl feathers being plucked from the poor creature. That's how...a7+

**PC: **∞ah, freshly harvested pillows. a rarity these days.

**FE: **5.exd4 .... I.. f3

**PC: **∞i was looking back through product acquisition records. ∞famously, in the renaissance, pillows were acquired freshly from plush cornfowl.

**FE: **6.b5 ...May I ask what you're planning to do with the information? With all due respect ...d7

**PC: **∞merely light reading between tasks.

**PC: **∞it gave me some ideas, but they may never see the light of day.

**VI: There is an excellent Documentary about the Freshly Plucked Cornfowl Feathers Pillows of the renaissance epoch, by the way! Aboslutely worth Watching, it's very interesting.**

**FE: **7.O-O I will consider putting that on my list of documentaries to watch during my respite time of course...e7

**FE: **8.b3 "Documentary about the Freshly Plucked Cornfowl Feathers Pillows of the renaissance epoch" is now listed at number 833 on my list ...e8

**FE: **9.1/2 Thank you for the recommendation, Mr. Koldan … 1/2

  
A groan behind you interrupts your typing. Soon, several groans follow suit, toppling over towers of bones on their way up the cliff. They have your full attention now and so did your bike as it slips under the unstable Cliffside, bird cage and all, buried under the debris.

  
You’ve just about had it.

You unsheathe Proserphina and slide down the muck, landing on a head. Their gurgles muffled by your boot crushing its half decayed skull. Multi-colored goop all over the trousers isn’t what you’re thinking of right now.  
  
The cornfowls deeply traumatized, you pull them first out of the rubble.

More half-undead were drawn your way, you count about eight of them and mustered your best attempt to regain footing on such an unstable bogland.

Approaching truck’s airhorns reverberates, mud walls shook. With only mere seconds to react, you committed the only sensible thing to do: Aim your pistol at the sky and hope they get the message.  
  
Luckily they did. You heave the cage and its contents to the road in the least violent way you could, whilst deflecting the trolls in your pursuit.  
  
The rock climb wasn’t at all clean, your sleeves left undignified and, your kneecaps all bruised and oozing teal. With the little window you have to book it, you made the very difficult decision to part with your motorbike. You toss the birdcage into the driver’s seat then claw your way up next to it, but not without having to kick a troll who had clung to your foot.

The truck driver didn’t skip a beat, hitting the gas in full throttle; leaving the mob to eat its dust. Recovering from the haze of it all, you wonder who your hero is…

Oh fuck no.

Door open and leg out half way, you tug the birdcage from its peg.

A hand yanks you by the collar halting your attempt to bolt out of the cab. Amidst the shock, the truck swerves hard before regaining balance once more.

**YESHIN:** ah ha! just at which hour i wend radio silent, i returneth liketh thy most wondrous headache

**YESHIN:** art thee planning to killeth yourself

**SECILY:** 1.e4 Go Away!!! ... g5

**YESHIN:** i shall at which hour i kicketh the bucket lmao

A tunnel approaches and you realize that it is of merit to withdraw your leg in than jump at the current velocity of the vehicle. Peas in a pod, what were you thinking? You just lost your bike. Do you really want to end yourself that badly?

With all reason retracing its steps, you tug at the handle, drowning out the uproar. Both of you slip into the tunnel, road lit only with the help of its twitching orange lights mounted along the ceiling path.  
  
It took you brief moments of silence to notice the truck’s headlights weren’t at all lit; as you trace Yeshin’s grip still situated at your collar.

You assume she noticed you boring holes into her head, as she swiftly unhands you before relocating her grip onto the wheel.

Not a second later and she abruptly smacks the headlight switch. Head thrown back in laughter

**YESHIN:** nearly shat mine own gaskins

You…suppose you could say the same? It’s about time you stared at anything else but just… not at her. The wasteland seems fascinating right about this hour.

Head on your palm, you watch the wasteland pull itself out of view as you delve into yet another tunnel.

Jaw tense, you tremble somewhat. The dampness of your attire isn’t treating you well either; as you can feel a headache resurface.  
You’re experiencing the aftermath of a lot of losses tonight; your time wasted, and your bike, if retrieved would take a lot to get fixed.

First it was just your sword. Bothering Oricka about a ‘favor’ isn’t something you could bring yourself to do. You repeat: inconvenience is not what you want to be, yet here you are. You end up acting as one, someway or another, without fail.

It’s as if your own weight has become something too much for you to bear, that you take shame for even breathing.

You clear your throat from the blockade disabling you from breathing a proper amount. Yeshin takes that as a prompt to shift her attention to you; something you didn’t intend but you figure you might as well entertain it.

**SECILY: **2.e5 My mistake pulling off that stunt back there… Adrenaline floodgates were still open. …g6

**YESHIN: **unpardoned.

**SECILY: **3.f4 Oh… uh… exf4

**YESHIN: **heartbroken. destroyed. annihilated.

**SECILY: **4.g3 … …Nf3

**SECILY:** 5.Be7 …You can pull over now. …Nf3

**YESHIN: **NO!!!

**SECILY: **6.Bc4 WHAT!? …Bh4+

**YESHIN: **wherefore wouldst thee wanteth 2 parteth with me? im irresistible ;)

You unclench your jaw.

**SECILY: **7.fxg3 All mother. Give me a break …g3

**SECILY: **8.O-O You're a lot of things, but irresistible gets crossed off of the list … gxh2+

**YESHIN: **>:o

**YESHIN:** i didn't knoweth thee w're blindeth

**SECILY: **9.Kh1 Look at me crossing out the word "irresistible" three times too many. ...Be7

**SECILY: **10.Nc3 This list is starting to have too many cuts in it because of all my crossings. …d6

**YESHIN:** yond just means thee cullionly not t if 't be true t's m're than once lol

**SECILY: **11.e7 ...Okay I had to squint at that ...h8

**YESHIN:** Pointeth, Yeshin!

**SECILY:** 12.fxe5 Sometimes I wonder when you'd see the light and realize the sheer absurdity of your quirk ...dxe5

**YESHIN:** what doth thee mean

**SECILY:** 13.Nf3 Take that point, and drive it up your chest! ...Qf2+

**YESHIN:** just mineth chest ;)))))

**SECILY: **14.Kd1 Stop winking and avert that gaze to the road!!! …g6

She elbows you in the side all while doubling down wheezing, occasionally slapping the wheel. Her lack of concentration on the road ahead of her is starting to creep you out.

**SECILY:** This attitude isn’t doing anyone any favors. If you could just… aCHOO!! -OOMF!

The “OOMF” was a natural response to getting clobbered by the chunks of hail, which flew in from your now surprisingly open window. Shivering, you hastily pull over your coat.

**SECILY:** 15.Qg5 YESHIN!!! What on the reclining damnation was that for?! …hxg3

**YESHIN:** thou art soiling my truck!

  
Seconds spent scurrying to reach for a crank that didn’t exist. Taking pity, she fastens your window shut with a button of her own.

**SECILY:** 7\. Na4 Wow, since when did you get a clowning degree? Qd4+

**SECILY:** 8.Kb6 And without my knowledge too? Here I thought we were having a rapport… c3

**SECILY:** 9.Ba4 Telling each other our secrets and whatnot since we are in a quadrant after aa-AACHOOOOOOOOO!!!!

You squeeze your eyes shut, and recoil a bit into yourself bracing for a wave of ice to hit you coming from the window, gushing horrors your way. But… it never came.

Dare you take a gander? An eyelid opens half-way, a kerchief floats an inch from your face, you’re practically cross-eyed.

Both eyes open and your expression to Yeshin was that of mystification. She was still fixated on the road ahead of her. She waves the napkin, impatiently urging you to relieve it from her.

You take it and she wastes no time pulling the shifter into gear. Inertia thrusts you both a bit out of your seat as you come into contact with a small hump on the road.

Did you miscalculate? Is she trying to get even with you?

**SECILY:** 10.d6 Thank you… Nc3

**YESHIN:** wtf does thou think you’re doing?

**SECILY:** 11.Bc5 … … f7

Her gaze halts you from loosening the snout out of the floodgates.

**SECILY:** 12.fxe5 …Blowing my nose … Qd4

Boring a hole into you as if the concept of blowing one’s nose is a foreign one.

She isn’t even looking at the road, again, it’s unsettling!

**YESHIN:** that t’was 4 mine truck!

It took you every ounce of sanity you had left not to deck her. The breath you took in through the nose was loud and very passive aggressive.

**  
**The rest of that voyage was spent refrained from uttering a word to all Yeshin’s barks and instead, responding with taking a tissue from the box and drowning her out with your horn.

Roughly an hour later, the ground was met in adoration; for a brief moment, all headache dissipates as you got dropped off by your dear kismessis, who you wish to never see again in, hopefully, weeks.  
  
Gently perching the bird cage onto the coffee table, YVES looping around the chirping birds; playing back the tunes it’s heard its feathered friends sing throughout the night. You hope they’re able to sleep well after these few traumatizing hours, you quietly bid them apologies from the deepest parts of your heart… Short laughter escapes you as you collapse onto the couch, ready to give into lethargy.

Like all actions that occurred this evening, yours is cut off by the ding of your bell and the banging at your door.

  
**YESHIN: **heyyyy  
  
What.

Silence then filled with three more bangs.

**YESHIN: **ho! 10-13 t's bitter cold out h're

You thrust a pillow quite violently onto your head. If you don’t respond, maybe she’ll assume you’re out cold.

**YESHIN: **i knoweth thou art in here, currently awaketh on the couch n banging thy headeth with a cushion because of mine own existence. i parked mine own truck nearby, i can wend grabeth mine own hath sent of xylohorns and easily causeth a ruckus serenading thee lovingly

You open a small crack, wide enough to shove a pillow her way, which then bounces off her hands in her self defence.

**YESHIN: **i kneweth thee wouldst alloweth me into thy heart

**SECILY: **13.Be2 Educate me on why that is? …Q5

**YESHIN: **10-9, im irresistible

Thus began the second instance of you tussling your door to a close this evening. This time, you blame your blunder on your fatigue. She takes a moment to relish her victory by chortling jabs at your body, strewn on the carpet before narrowly stepping on you.

**SECILY: **14.Qg5 Sigh. ...h6  
  
**SECILY: **15.Qg3 If I just agreed with you, would you stop annoying me? ...Qxg3

**YESHIN: **probably not

**SECILY:** 15.hxg3 That ,of course, was wishful thinking. No need to respond ...hxg4

**YESHIN: **too late lmao

Her voice was far into the mealblock, you can tell she had the fridge open and shuffling all its contents, some of which had spilled to the ground with an “uh oh sisters”

**YESHIN: **well well... let us seeth what goodies ya did get stashed here

**SECILY: **35.d1 Microwavables… …xd5

**YESHIN: **ugh, at which hour shall thy shitty gust in food changeth.

**YESHIN: **its hard being the only wench in this household with good taste.

**SECILY: **36.d2 You’re one to talk. …c7

**SECILY: **37.c4 Please state the one time you where you placed a food, at my eye level, that complimented my palette. …c4

**YESHIN: **you had a palette? LOL

**SECILY: **38.ad8 Beginning to regret allowing you at the proximity of a 70-foot radius around my hive… *sniff*-

**YESHIN: **awww dont cry bby

**SECILY: **39.ae1 Shut up and pass me the tissues. …f6

**YESHIN: **meh… dont wanna… id rather striketh a convo with ur empty hungertrunk

She buries her face deeper into the fridge. If it weren’t for the itch in your throat, you’d be snarling. Legs barely able to lift you long enough to retrieve the napkins from across the room. But against all head poundings, you triumph. You snatch a few before planking face first onto the couch. Yeshin’s slow tempo applause makes its way closer from behind you all while she crunches away on a cucumber.

Your words muffled by the cushion, you begrudgingly turn to your side and direct a disparaging finger at her general direction before dipping into the crack between the pillows out of exhaustion. 

**SECILY: **40.f4 When your business is done here, feel free to take a spare key and lock the door when you leave. …e6

**SECILY: **41.f5 This is the only time I’ll be allowing so. …ee6

Voice raspy, you end up clearing your throat more than once mid-sentence, diminishing the tone your message intended to deliver.

**YESHIN: **sounding formal ain't gonna convince me 2 taketh thee seriously hun

She takes another bite.

**SECILY: **42.h5 …and? …e5

**YESHIN: **“and” what? lol

CRUNCH cRuNcH Cronck.

**SECILY: **43.f4 Just… leave. …f7

**YESHIN: **daww, thou art hurting mine own feelings tbh

**YESHIN: **i did drive thee all through yond blizzard and not get a “thanketh thee”?

**YESHIN: **again, 10-38 at stronghold 21 lol

**SECILY: **44.e4 Go cry me a river. … xe6

**YESHIN: **look at mine streaks of sorrow. i already have!

**SECILY: **45.fxe6 What are you doing? … xe6

The couch slumps at the weight of two bodies

**YESHIN: **getting real closeth and personal. obviously the only way for thee 2 seeth mine own drops of sorrow

**SECILY: **46.f2 CEASE- …g7

**SECILY: **47.d2 You’ll catch my cold damn it! …ff1

**YESHIN: **shhh…

Face dangerously close to yours, her touch cold against your flushed cheeks. You could muster every excuse to force your body to act; to push her away. Insult her, maybe. Berate her. But she’ll always retort with a comeback so dumb that you’d spend more time trying to decipher than retaliate.

So you don’t.

For a moment your eyes meet. Your stare cold, wavering against hers; firm, complacent.

She draws close. You shut your eyes and wait…

Against your temple faint lips press. You bite your lower lip in anticipation of what comes.

But the seat raises at the departure of its burden.

Even as she pulls away, the imprint of her stroke lingers. You didn’t dare open your eyes till you could say with certainty that the door was locked behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> God I have so many people to thank for. I couldn't have come up with half of this dialogue on my own; a lot of them are from RPs or simply suggestions from friends.I have to give credit when it's due:  
-Rypite dialogue: @untoldSstories  
-Sestro Dialogue: @heirofaorist  
-Yeshin Dialogue: @Vertex_Ink and https://aradiamedighost.tumblr.com/
> 
> Bless my sweet, beautiful friend eiilese for being willing to proof read for me at the beginning and ALSO, Holy shit, She drew fanart even in my development stages of this fic.  
Specifically, the part where Yeshin gives Secily the tissue after the latter sneezed. Eiilese made a mini comic of that scene, which I'm not sure whether she plans to publish it or not. EDIT here it is!!!!!: https://eiilese.tumblr.com/post/188331262808/comic-thing-for-saphtumbles-who-is-writing-a-fic  
God bless her though, I love her.
> 
> DO check her out on https://eiilese.tumblr.com
> 
> My social medias are @bisectro on tumblr and twitter In case anyone wants to chat (or pick a bone with me lmao)  
I'm marking this fic as completed


End file.
